The Hobbit
Animation from 1977, the closing decade featuring Orson Bean, Richard Boone, Hans Conried, John Huston, Otto Preminger, Cyril Richard, Theodore, also with Paul Frees, Jack DeLeon, Don Messick, and John Stephenson. : "in a hole in a ground there lived a hobbit, many ages ago in this ancient planet, that is not quite so ancient, long before man recorded his history, it was a time of Middle Earth, when Man shared his days with Elves, Dwarves, Wizards, Goblins, Dragons and .....Hobbits, in the lands of Middle Earth in an area known as the Shire, there was a village named Hobbiton, and there a hole in the ground there lived a Hobbit"! : by Gandalf (John Huston) Plot : It begins when Bilbo Baggins (Orson Bean) was smoking Old Toby, when Gandalf (John Huston) appeared from the tree to tell Bilbo that he is to accompany Dwarves (which they appear) lead by a demanding, and stubborn Dwarf Leader, Thorin Oakenshield (Hans Conried), who introduces him to Dwalin (Jack DeLeon), Balin (Don Messick), Kili and Fili (Jack DeLeon), Dori (Paul Fries), Nori, and Ori. Oin and Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur (Paul Fries). : During the Song "That's What Bilbo Baggins HATES", they prepare dinner, and try not to break any stuff, and Bilbo is refered as "Burglar Baggins", the music enchants Bilbo, and he hears the story of the Lonley Mountain, and the Dragon who took over it, the name Smaug. That Night after reading the Contract, and thinking about the journey as he dreams, in the song "The Greatist Adventure", he dreams about being king under the mountain, when wakes up, he sees the Dwarves are ready. : While complaining about no hats, no stick, no pipe, and not even hankerchiefs, Gandalf always has him assured that everything is gonna be alright, that night when Gandalf dissapeared, they encounter Three Trolls (Don Messick, Arthur Burghart, Paul Frees), Tom the one eyed one with tusks, Bert the bearded one, and Will the Strong one, and poor Bilbo was forced to steal the mutton piece, but ends up getting, caught, alerts the Dwarves, and they run like cowards. As they were captured, and about to be Lunch, Gandalf comes and shines light and turns the Trolls into stone. Bilbo shows the irritated Thorin, and ever patient Gandalf the treasure horde that the Trolls had held in the cave, and Thorin claims a mysterious blade, along with Gandalf, whom isn't sure how to read it, after seeing Bilbo being satisfied with just a dagger, gives a warm look from Gandalf's face, while a skeptible looks at the Dwarves's buring "Treasure", as they were about to leave Gandalf stops them and shows them the map. Bilbo finds a finger pointing at the west side of the mountains, and Gandalf gives Thorin the key. : They head for Rivendale, whom is the Home of Elrond (Cyril Richards), he tells Gandalf that the swords were stollen from the Elven archives from the Goblin War era, and tells Thorin that his sword is "Orchirst the Goblin Cleaver", and Gandalf's is "Glamdring the Foe Hammer", and then Bilbo shows him the Map revealing that the words were moon light letters. The instructions are "Stand by the Grey stone, when the thrush knocks, and the last light of the setting sun, will shine upon the keyhole". As the Dwarves are in the mountain path they find a cave to rest in, not knowing of the crack in the wall like Bilbo had seen open, this reveals that the door was behind them, and Goblins steals the ponies, and the song "Goblins Bound" comes to show the Goblins had captured them, and their true colors of torment was shown. The Goblin King (John Stephenson), interogates their tresspass, and Thorin tried to tell them that they were seeking shelter from the storm, but a Goblin exposes the sword, and this threatens the king, and was going to eat his head, but Gandalf came in a magic light, and the king recognizes the sword, and was slashed by it. Gandalf appears to lead them out of the caves, and a band of Goblins vow vengeance for their king, Bilbo gets seperated by the chase, and leaving a concerned Dori into searching for him. : in the cave belong to a frog like creature named Gollum (Theodore), as a loony hermit, and seeing his reflection spoting a fish, then hears Bilbo constant complaining and confusion. Bilbo realizes that his sword was glowing, and then spots a golden ring in a puddle, he picks it up, and puts in his pocket, then runs into Gollum, they both were asking riddles and taking some stakes, when Bilbo was confused by a riddle, and Gollum was going to get hungry and irritable, he told him give him some time, and unwittedly answers the riddle, then Bilbo desperate to get out asks "What have I got in my pocket", Gollum confused, and saddened that he lost, then gets crafty and goes to his tent to find "Something Pretty", Bilbo didn't realize it was the ring, until he heard his scream, then Gollum remembered the riddle and realizes what was in his pocket, and goes in a tizzy, Bilbo realizes he knows he has the ring, as he puts it on turns invisble, which Gollum doesn't see, he is followed by Bilbo to the exit, and is left saying "THIEF,THIEF, Baggins, WE HATES IT, HATES IT, FOREVER!". : Bilbo tells the story to the Dwarves, and Gandalf believes it, and they head off to the forrest to deal with Wolf riding Goblins, and they are forced to go up to the trees, and Gandalf uses Pinecones as grenades, but more came to burn the tree down, but the Eagles came to their rescue. : Bilbo and Dori were uncomfortable, and notices that they are going to Merkwood Forrest, the most dangerous place in the east, as they were dropped off by the Eagle who tells them that Gandalf saved his life and leaves them until needed again, Bilbo and the Dwarves were left alone by Gandalf, and they were heading into the path to see it's sinister, and more unpleasant things, such as giant spiders, who try to kill Bilbo and the Dwarves, hence the sword named Sting, by Bilbo after killing Spiders, while the Chief Spider (Paul Frees) retreats with the survivors. : The Dwarves were captured by the Wood Elves, and Bilbo was invisible the whole time, they were confronted by the arrogant Elf King Thrundrier (Otto Preminger), about why they were in the forest, Thorin not trusting them disregared it, and forced them imprisonment. Bilbo sees that the Elves were getting deliveries from men giving them wine, the Elves were so drunk that they gave Bilbo a plan, to escape, as they slept Bilbo takes the keys and releases the gang, and as they were placed in the barrels, they head the river bed floating, and Bilbo finally sees Lonley Moutain, which they first stop by at Lake Town descendents of the Men of Dale. : Their Gaurdsman Bard (John Stephenson) gives them their blessing, they head their way towards the Mountain, and Bilbo never smelt Dragon's foul smell when sleeping, and when Bilbo was writing the last words in his log, he remembered Elrond's words, and the light shined upon the Keyhole, and Thorin was awoken to use the key. Then as Agreed Bilbo goes into the tunnel, and encounters Smaug (Richard Boone), and as he awoke from Bilbo stealing a trophy, Bilbo turns invisble and tries his best not to tell Smaug his name, and talks in riddles, Bilbo sees Smaug's arrogance, Pride, and vanity. But most important was his weak spot, as Bilbo shows himself, and the Trophy leaving Smaug in a Fury, and burns the tunnel, outside the Dwarves shown to be cowards, sees Bilbo alive and they tend his wounds, and he shows him the Trophy, but until Smaug fleis out and destroys the entrance, and Bilbo informs the Thrush to warn Bard, about the Dragon, and voulnerable Spot. : The Townsfolk were in turmoil, and The Thrush warns the unsure Bard about the spot, and Bard sees it, and Bard uses the Black Arrow, and kills Smaug. The Dwarves Gleefully have the treasue, but Bilbo has worries about Smaug, as they went out they see campfires, and that two armies came. Bard was made king for killing Smaug, and asks for a piece of the fortune, which Bilbo states "There's plenty for all", unfortunatley Thorin's greed took control and betrays Bard, the second army is from the pompous Elf King who imprisoned them, and demads retribution from the war. Bilbo realizes that greed had tooken over, and he was left as a simple "Coward". : Gandalf intervenes to show that the Goblins are coming, and will take claim for the Treasure, and avenge their king, Thorin realizes his errors, and so does the Elf King, the Man, Elf, and Dwarves fought together, and Bilbo leaves the battlefield, and is confused by the number of armies, which the eagles makes five, as the battle wages on it becomes a bloodbath. : Bombur dies infront of Bilbo, and Gandalf who broke his arm brings Bilbo to a repentive, and more calm Throin, who realized Bilbo did understand war, and he did not, and wonders if more value Bilbo's ways of food and cheer, above horded gold, it would be a marrier world, and dies leaving a sad Bilbo Baggins. As Bilbo returned to his home Gandalf accompanied him about his two bags, which shows Bilbo's charity, and humbleness, and the Ring which neither of them know is a ring of Doom. Trivia *Gollum is more of a Toad than of the Live action. *Smaug is more mammal like than reptile. *Lady Morrigan as a Bilbo Baggins verison star starring rise hobbit journeys rise all! *the Names Erebor, Thror, and Thranduer were never mentioned. *The Greatest Adventure is the theme song. Gallery H-2-4132-ring-on-mantle.jpg H-2-4114-bilbo-home.jpg H-2-4103-hobbiton.jpg H-2-3957-gandalf-bilbo.jpg H-2-3834-thorin-dies.jpg H-2-3724-eagle-army.jpg H-2-3552-goblin-army.jpg H-2-3532-three-armies.jpg H-2-3249-three-kings.jpg H-2-2945-bard-black-arrow.jpg H-2-2701-smaug-in-flight.jpg H-2-2456-smaug-belly.jpg H-2-2118-smaug-in-lair.jpg H-2-1717-secret-entrance.jpg H-2-1510-bard.jpg H-2-1412-lake-town.jpg H-2-1337-barrel-escape.jpg H-2-1305-elf-guard.jpg H-2-1216-wood-elf-king.jpg H-2-1121-wood-elves.jpg H-2-0849-spider-bundles.jpg H-2-0806-sting.jpg H-2-0800-giant-spider.jpg H-2-0723-above-mirkwood.jpg H-2-0649-inside-mirkwood.jpg H-2-0402-outside-mirkwood.jpg H-2-0337-lord-eagles.jpg H-2-0242-eagle-dori-bilbo.jpg H-2-0103-wolf.jpg H-1-2514-gollum-precious.jpg H-1-2441-gollum.jpg H-1-2155-goblin.jpg H-1-1941-elrond.jpg H-1-1748-rivendell.jpg H-1-1351-three-trolls.jpg|Trolls more elephant like as in the live action version. H-1-0724-lonely-mountain.jpg H-1-0255-13-dwarves.jpg H-1-0252-bombur.jpg H-1-0248-bofur-bifur.jpg H-1-0244-gloin-oin.jpg H-1-0241-ori-nori.jpg H-1-0240-nori-dori.jpg H-1-0237-fili-kili.jpg H-1-0236-balin.jpg H-1-0235-dwalin.jpg H-1-0232-thorin.jpg H-1-0210-gandalf.jpg|The first meeting of Gandalf. H-1-0126-bilbo-baggins.jpg|Bilbo Baggins in the 1979 version of the Hobbit! Gollum.jpg|Gollum's upclose! Category:Television Specials